


Jackpot

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Sleepy Cuddles, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: When Al temporary looses his memory, he is ecstatic to learn that he and Kiku are engaged.





	Jackpot

To be fair, it had been a pretty bad knock to the head.

But now Kiku found himself being held by the hand by Alfred as he gushed on and on about the two of them together. As a couple.

"So, we're really married?" Al asked as the nurse checked his vitals. 

"Uh...."

"Do we have any kids?"

"Um......"

"What sort of nicknames do we call each other? Who proposed? I can't remember anything about our wedding but I'm sure you looked great!"

"Holy shit," laughed Alfred's brother, Mathew, as he stood off the side, recording everything on his phone.

"Don't worry, this is normal for the type of head injury your fiancee acquired," the nurse told Kiku. "It should pass in a day or two."

Upon hearing the word 'fiancee' Alfred's face lit up. "We really are married!" he exclaimed with glee. "Holy cow, I hit the jackpot!" 

"Not yet...." stammered Kiku, flushing bright red. 

From over to the side there was more snickering from Mathew.

Al was beginning to move around like an excited puppy. "I hit the jackpot," he said again. "I mean, you're so cute Kiku!"

Kiki took the sign that Al had remembered his name as a good sign. 

"So, who proposed?" Al asked.

"You did," Kiki told him. "Then when I said yes you got super happy and tried to do this insane trick but you knocked yourself out instead and that's why we're here in the hospital."

"I got that on tape too," said Matt with a grin. 

"Really?" asked Al. "Let me see."

********************

"I can't believe I forgot who you were," Al groaned as he slumped back against the pillows.

It was a week later, Alfred's memory was back to normal, and he and Kiku were getting ready for bed. 

"And he sent it to almost everyone" Al continued, pouting.

Kiku got into bed beside him. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was very adorable."

Al stopped pouting. "Really?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes. And it made me very happy that even though you didn't know who I was you still had feelings for me."

Kiku turned out the light and let Al snuggle up to him. "And you know, you're not the only one who thinks they've hit the jackpot."

After he said it, Kiku could feel Al smiling into his hair. "I can't wait to marry you, Keeks," Al yawned, and Kiku held him tighter.


End file.
